Seré tu guardián, Tsuna
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Después de que la esposa Daemon y madre de Mukuro,Fran, muriera dando a luz a la pequeña Nagi. Daemon comienza una relación, con un doncel llamado todo sale muy bien como esperaban, cuando Daemon decide que su nuevo esposo conviva con sus hijos, estos no quieren a la nueva "mama" como suplente de Su madre y todo empeora con la llegada del nuevo miembro, Tsunayoshi Sawada


_Hola eme aquí con un nuevo fic. Bueno no tan nuevo también lo subo en mundo yaoi y en amor yaoi, pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten!_

_KHR no per pertenece es de Akira-Sama! Su fuera mío la Perra de Elene jamás existiría ¬¬_

* * *

_**Daemon 23 años**_

_**Elena 26 años**_

_**Mukuro 4 años**_

_**Fran 3 años**_

En la sala de parto, se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos ondulados, en sus brazos llevaba una pequeña beba recién nacida, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabellos de rana en su mirada no se podía encontrar ningún sentimiento como si no le importara la muerta de su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

-Por favor…cuídalos…-Trataba de hablar con sus últimas palabras.-Su nombre es N-nagi…-lagrimas caían de sus ojos, angustiada de dejar a su esposo amado.-…Te amo...-Finalizo abriendo sus ojo pera verlo mejor. Pero al no tener repuesta de este, solo pudo soltar una lágrima más y una triste sonrisa que solo pudo ser vista por el varón, solamente tomo en sus brazos a la niña para luego salir de ahí, ya no avía razón para seguir en ese detestable lugar, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta la enfermera lo detuvo.

-No hará nada por su difunta esposa.-Pregunto ante tan hermoso hombre frente suyo pero mantuvo la compostura por la fallecida mujer en la cama.

-Esa cosa no es de mi problema, hagan lo que quieran con ella.-termino saliendo de ahí de una vez.

Algunos pensarían que es un hombre sin compasión, sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa por sí mismo y estarían tristes por la pobre e inocente mujer que murió daño a luz a su pequeña. Pero se equivocan, Aquí el único inocente era él, casado o mejor dicho como el diría "atado" a una mujer obsesionada y egoísta que lo amansaba con herir a sus hijos, si le pedía el divorció.

Esa maldita mujer que en su adolescencia, en una fiesta lo drogo para embarazarla. Lo que no espero que a la semana siguiente le apareciera en su casa con que tenía que casarse con él, su familia ante tan "hermosa" muchacha aceptó el matrimonio, arruinándole la vida e impedir que pueda conocer a su verdadero amor.

Todos esos años, en que si le dejaba mataría a sus hijos mayores y el, por miedo se haya quedado con ella, pero lo que esa mujer no sabía era que el ya avía encontrado su verdadero amor, su amado doncel Giotto.

-Jamás me tuviste y nunca me tendrás Elena.

:..'.'..: ~6927~:..'.'..:

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, tratando de calmar a la pequeña nagi que no había dejado de llorar desde que salieron del hospital, parecía saber que su madre avía muerto eso era algo que le molestaba, llorando por alguien que si él no lo hubiera evitado, seguramente Elena la hubiera abortado. Apenas dio dos pasos en su casa podía ver a sus hijos esperándolo en las escalaras delante de él.

-Y mama?-Pregunto el niño menor de su mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero este tenía un gorrito de una rana.

Daemon no sabía que contestar, para él era un maldita mujer que ni siquiera quiere nombrar pero para sus hijos era una buena y hermosa madre, eso era algo que también odio, Elena hiso que sus hijos se encariñaran con ella, para que no la tratara mal frente a ellos y se pusieran es su contra si la dejaba.

-Su madre…se fue, no va a volver. -Tenían que decírselo ahora y que no se enterar de otra manera.-ella… muri-no puedo terminar por el grito de su hijo mayor despertando a Nagi.

-No es cierto!-El azabache de ojos color se levanto del lado de su hermano menor.- Tú la odiabas seguramente la echaste!-Termino para salir corriendo para arriba y ahora no solo tenía llorando a nagi , sino también a Fran.

-Maldita seas Elena, al final lograste tu promesa.-Murmuro meciendo a la niña y acariciando la cabeza del varón.

**_:..'.'..: ~2 Años Después~:..'.'..:_**

**_Daemon 25 años_**

**_Giotto 16 años_**

**_Mukuro 6 años_**

**_Fran 5 años_**

**_Chrome 2 años_**

Las cosas con sus hijos no iban muy bien, en estos dos últimos años Mukuro lo ignoraba y evitaba hablar con él, y el Asia lo mismo, con Fran no estaba tan mal solo que avece no hablaba y duerme todo el tiempo, por último la pequeña Chrome, así decidió que la llamaría no quería que tuviera el nombre que esa maldita le avía dado, el pequeña también le daba problemas además que no sabía cuidar de sus hijos menos de una niña.

No sabía cómo alimentarla, cambiarla y menos bañarla, pero en todo ese tiempo no solo le pasaban cosas malas, tenía un lado positivo, si era su dulce y amado doncel.

Después de la muerte de Elena, yo tenía que llevar a los niños a la guardería y ahí es en donde siempre lo veía, recogiendo a su pequeño primo, Dino. Era tan hermoso, siempre me ayudaba con Chrome y Fran agracias a el aprendí como cuídalos y tratarlos.

Aunque al principio que lo conocí, el era menor de edad y lo seguía siendo no podía dejar de pensar lo maravilloso que seria que el viviera conmigo, además que teníamos una relación en secreto, según el por mis hijos.

Un años atrás, el me declaro sus sentimientos y yo les correspondí, con ello perdió su hermosa virginidad e inocencia, aunque aún conservaba lo último. Siempre trataba de que aceptara vivir conmigo, ya que Giotto no estaba teniendo muy buena relación con su familia y aprovecharía eso, ya no podía vivir lejos sin él.

Pero todo cambio de un lado a otro cuando me sito en el parque ese día, tan solo recordar lo que me dijo, entraba en un estado shock y en felicidad…

-D-deamon….yo-o…estoy embarazado…

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado! Esta el próximo capítulo!_

_Sayonara, Dattebayo!_


End file.
